Sexy Toy Shop
by Lemon Kynn
Summary: Law went shopping in a toy shop, smut and lemon. M rated. Law X OC. BDSM. One shot.


**Sexy Toy Shop – Law x OC**

Loud and vulgar music blast through the entire shop, metal chains and cuffs adorned the dark red wallpaper, clearly indicating it was definitely not a decent shop.

He walked through the shelves, undisturbed by the display of plastic human parts. His attention on the list of items he wanted and needed, he was going to try something new tonight, after all, just plain sex could be boring.

His hand hovered across a new set of bondage straps, he smirked inwardly. It was designed in a way where it allows the victim to be strapped into a more flexible position. He imagined her bounded by the straps naked on his bed, the position allowing him to take in delicious view of her, totally helpless, only for his viewing pleasure. Good, he'll take it.

He saw a spider gag next, licking his lips, he grabbed it as well.

Law tied the spider gag around her mouth, together with a black cloth to blindfold her. Her body would arch beautifully from the position, the spider gag leaving her mouth empty, as if waiting for his cock to fill up her dainty little mouth.

Next, he went to the familiar section of the store selling lube. He had been using it on her for anus sex, but this time would be different. He scanned across the shelf and looked at the various type of lube and picked up one of them. It was a new type of lubricant that is meant to excite the user to unbearable extend.

He spread open her lips slightly, looking at her drenched pussy, it was clear the entire bondage idea was turning her on as well, but that was not enough. He took a small amount of lubricant from the bottle and smeared it over her lips, making sure it covers her clit and the areas around it. After coating his fingers with more lube, he slides two digits into her needing hole as she squirmed under the touch.

The lube was starting to work, according to the descriptions behind the bottle, this lube will start to burn inside her and turn her on till she couldn't take it and will start begging like a whore.

The whole point of bondage, he smirked as he continued to finger fuck her mercilessly, thrusting in and out with his two fingers. She moaned behind the gag as she tried to wiggle out of the constraints, given a chance, she would be riding him right now.

Law knew two fingers was not going to satisfied her, not when the lube was working like a magic right now, but then again, that's the entire point.

He continued to pound into her wet pussy, and when she was about to scream, he took away his fingers, leaving her wiggling and squirming under the constraints.

Moving on to another favorite section, he found what he always wanted to buy as a present for her. A new vibrating dildo with more settings added to it. He smirked inwardly as he chooses long thick vibrating dildo together with an egg vibrator from the same section, and two more bullet vibrator.  
While giving her time to relax from her near orgasm experience, Law moved towards her and tape two bullet vibrator to her nipples, turning them to a setting that will vibrate at a high speed, and slowly decreasing and increasing again.

He ran his fingers along her clit, teasing it as he flicked at it lightly, earning a moan from her as he placed the egg vibrator over her clit, turning it on to the same setting as the bullet vibrator. He secured it with a tape before coating the vibrator with the lube and easing it in her ass. He gave her tight ass a slap before stepping away and taking a look at his masterpiece.

He took off his jeans that was pressing against his hard member, he felt a relieved as the restraint was removed together with his boxer. Law grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her up as he licked her neck hungrily, whispering dirty words like how naughty she looks right now, especially with her pussy dripping of evidence of her desire.  
He placed three digits into her wanting hole again, finger fucking as she moaned, almost begging if she was capable of speaking. He took out his fingers, pushing them into her mouth as he watched them suck it hungrily.  
He would love to feed that mouth of hers his dick so much right now but there was a better part waiting for him. He took off the spider gag and was immediately pleased with her begging him to fill her wet little hole.

"Please, Law… It's burning so much, please…"

"Then you better scream my name like a whore you are," he chuckled before positioning himself behind her, his hands holding on to her thigh as he entered her roughly, thrusting in and out as she started to scream from pleasure.

His name came out from her mouth like a mantra as she begged for more, the lube was turning her on to no ends as she felt like she was in heaven when Law's member thrust into her again and again, hitting her deep and hard.

She felt Law grabbing the vibrating dildo and pushing it in and out of her ass, she had never felt so full, having both of her holes filled up. Law started to moan as her walls clenched around his member, pulling him in and squeezing him.

"Fuck," Law grunted before thrusting harder, his hand pushing the dildo in and out mercilessly, her screams excite him to no end. Law bent down slightly to enter deeper, his skilful hand quickly change the setting of the vibrating dildo to the highest intensity before moving to the egg vibrator. He switched it on to the highest intensity as well before pushing it slightly, earn a scream from her as her back arched.

Law was using one hand to support himself, while his other moved up to her breast, he took off one of the bullet vibrators and squeezed her breast as he continued to thrust into her. Her beautiful globes were bouncing and begging for attention as he pounced hard into her over and over again.

"Fuck woman…" He cursed again before letting out a grunt and cuming inside her. She came the same time as him as she felt his seed flowed into her. Their cum mixed and dripped down the white bed sheet.  
Law placed the items on the counter as he waits for the shop assistant to pack his items.

Tonight, will be a fine night.

-End-

Thanks for reading. R&R!

You can find me from other platforms:

Instagram - lemonkynn_

Tumblr - LemonKynn

Twitter - Lemonkynn

Feel free to PM me pairings or any kinks or fetish that you guys like.

Loves,

Kynn.


End file.
